


Celebrate

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domesticity, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel made a noise of surprise, although he tilted his head a bit so that he could kiss him back properly.</p><p>"Happy birthday," Roxas whispered against his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

Axel knew that there was someone staring at him.

He hated it.

"G'way," he mumbled, dragging his arm across his face and pulling his pillow closer. He was dog tired. It had to be _way_ too early.

There was no response. Axel thought maybe the person was taking a hint and leaving him alone, but then something warm and soft and supple pressed against his cheek gently.

There was only one person who would be kissing him.

Actually, there was only one person who would have been staring at him, but his mind was slower than slow when he first woke up.

He pried his eyes open tiredly, looking up towards Roxas.

Roxas was sitting, watching him, beaming like there wasn't a care in the world. His hair was a mess but his eyes were bright. "Hi," he greeted.

"Roxas..." Axel tried to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, yawning widely. "What are... what time is it...?"

"Eight-thirty," Roxas chirped.

Axel slumped into the mattress again. No wonder he was so tired; he'd only gone to bed at six. Video games. It totally wasn't his fault. "Roxas..."

Roxas interrupted by leaning down and kissing him.

Axel made a noise of surprise, although he tilted his head a bit so that he could kiss him back properly. His mind was still moving slowly, but his lips seemed to react better.

"Happy birthday," Roxas whispered against his lips.

The phrase jarred Axel enough to make him stop for a moment. Birthday. Happy birthday? He hadn't celebrated a birthday since before the Organization. Saïx had never wished him a happy birthday after they had lost their hearts, either. So... he hadn't been told ‘happy birthday’ in a long time.

"... Thanks," Axel murmured, pushing up to clear the gap between their lips again.

Roxas smiled against his lips.

Axel wanted to laugh, just then, because... _birthday_. It was so ridiculously _normal_. He _missed_ this stuff. He had never been able to realize that while he had been a Nobody. Now that they had hearts... It meant a lot, really. It made him feel... bubbly.

He wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him close, holding him there loosely as he kissed him. Roxas's hands wandered along his chest, winding mindless patterns against his bare skin.

Axel pressed his lips against Roxas's jaw, tilting his head at a smudge of something food-y on his cheek. He kissed it away, sweetness exploding into his mouth. "Powdered sugar...?" he murmured against Roxas's ear.

"I made a cake," Roxas replied, fingers moving up and down along Axel's spine. Axel shivered and arched his back into it. "And icing," Roxas continued. "I got up when you came to bed."

"Mm." Axel moved back to his lips. "I love your baking."

Roxas smiled again. "I know. Just wait until you see your present."

Axel pulled away enough to probe him with his eyes. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Roxas replied shortly, slipping his hand behind Axel's head and tilting it down to kiss him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What was the present? You can decide.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It is owned by Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thank you!


End file.
